


{那一天/項顧}懲罰

by Sincp



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincp/pseuds/Sincp
Kudos: 11





	{那一天/項顧}懲罰

{那一天/項顧}懲罰  
“別怕，寶貝” 項豪廷伸進第三根手指  
“我想親親..”于希顧趴在牆上，表情楚楚可憐  
“再等等...”項豪廷再擠了些潤滑劑到穴口  
“豪廷...好難受”于希顧雙手被項豪廷的領帶捆綁著，想撫摸自己炙熱卻一點辦法也沒有  
項豪廷一口氣抽出三根手指，害得于希顧到抽一口氣，而且還更難耐了  
“豪廷...進來...好難受哦...”于希顧小幅度的扭著屁股，想緩解一些慾望  
“你想要什麼，你自己說”項豪廷這次是狠下心來懲罰于希顧了，原因全在於發現自己的寶貝和別的男人靠的太近，而且還被周圍的人慫恿要親吻，直到于希顧坦白自己有男朋友了，才得以逃過一劫，不過他是真的很生氣，雖然于希顧公開自己是他男朋友的時候很爽，但是該罰的時候還是得罰  
“我要你....進來”于希顧一雙大眼水汪汪的看著他  
“我的什麼？”即使項豪廷的碩大已經撐到要爆炸了，恨不得馬上貫穿于希顧，但還是用一百萬分的自制力忍了下來  
“你的..肉..棒..進來..”于希顧都想把自己埋進土裡了，太害羞了  
“誰的？”  
“嗯..老公...老公的...”  
項豪廷總算聽見滿意的答案了，把于希顧轉向自己，抬起他的屁股，對準洞口，挺了進去  
“哈啊~”于希顧舒服的向後仰  
“抱緊我，寶貝”項豪廷把人抱起來，離開牆壁  
項豪廷的碩大直直頂到于希顧最深處的敏感點  
又麻又舒服的感覺直衝于希顧的腦門，害得他好不容易憋住的呻吟，露出嘴外  
“啊！嗯...”  
項豪廷一次次的抬起于希顧的屁股，每次都紮紮實實的攻向敏感點  
“哈啊...哈啊啊....”于希顧用嘴咬開綁在手上的領帶，緊緊的抓住項豪廷的肩膀  
“舒服嗎？寶貝？”  
“好...好舒服..”  
“知道錯了嗎？”  
“嗯~對不起啦...”于希顧輕輕的咬了咬項豪廷的耳垂  
項豪廷吸允著于希顧的鎖骨和脖子，留下一個又一個的印記  
整個浴室裡充斥著情色的啪啪怕聲  
“老公...老公..要那個了...”  
“寶貝，我們一起”  
就在兩人都要到達最高點時，項豪廷突然握住于希顧的炙熱，讓于希顧嚇了一跳，自己則把溫熱的液體射進于希顧的體內  
“嗚嗚嗚...為什麼...不讓我...”于希顧難受的伏在項豪廷的肩上  
“因為這是懲罰，不能讓你一次就舒服啊”項豪廷說完又開始往于希顧的深處頂弄  
“對不起嘛...對不起嘛...”這還是于希顧第一次被操到哭  
項豪廷突然有些愧疚，自己好像有點太過分了  
“好啦，原諒你了”項豪廷開始套弄于希顧的炙熱  
雙重夾擊的爽感，讓于希顧又再次喊叫了出來  
“哈啊~啊...啊...”  
項豪廷加快速度，深怕自家愛人沒辦法滿足  
“又要了..啊啊...啊...”  
“這次真的...一起了”  
項豪廷再次釋放在于希顧體內，而于希顧也如願的得到解放  
“寶貝，你的量好多哦”  
“沒有...你的多...”于希顧累到癱軟在項豪廷的懷裡  
“洗澡了，好不好”  
“好....”  
項豪廷把人抱緊浴缸，待水放滿，沐浴乳都沖乾淨後，于希顧早就睡著了  
“好好睡吧，寶貝”項豪廷看著自己在于希顧身上留下的印記，滿意的笑了笑  
穿高領也很難擋得住了吧，看誰還敢跟我搶！


End file.
